<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alexithymia by dae_113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267425">Alexithymia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dae_113/pseuds/dae_113'>dae_113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boyfriends, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, toxic environment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dae_113/pseuds/dae_113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Dowoon is the owner of a popular dance company in South Korea, he inherited it from his father. The thing is, the dancers enjoy his professionalism and attitude towards life. He is always positive and outgoing. But as soon as Park Sunyeol walks in through the doors, looking like a blank piece of paper dying for some color, suddenly nothing else matters. Everyone knows just how much Dowoon adores him, but no one knows what Sunyeol thinks at all. Ever. That's where Dowoon's new friend, Seungie comes in. He's always in everyone's business and can't seem to stick to himself. Can Dowoon and Seungie figure out Sunyeol's past and hopefully map out his true feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seungie/Lino, Sunyeol/Dowoon, Sunyeol/Jisung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters are NOT based on real people. Yes, I know I might have used an idol's name, but this is not fanfiction about idols. It is simply a coincidence if their names match up. I like stealing names because they sound pretty.</p><p>This first chapter is going to be showing you the character sheets, some well-needed explanations, and how this story is going to progress.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Character Sheet**</p><p>Park Sunyeol (?): purple curly short hair that he dyes every few weeks, hates his natural hair and eye color, short and kind of thin, loves pastels and bright colors, brown eyes but wears blue contacts, paler skin, Korean descent, around 21 years old, crossdresses so that no one will make fun of his natural looks, prefers skirts and crop tops over dresses, one of the best dancers under the company, wears a mask if he isn't cross-dressing but is performing, hates attention and affection, avoids the press and cameras, very short with his words and expressions unless he is dancing or very angry, people call him vague and emotionless, only his teammates, Dowoon, Seungie, and Jisung know his true identity, emotionally scarred from his relationship with Jisung, no one really knows what he is (in terms of omegaverse) and he will not tell anyone.</p><p>Kim Dowoon (Alpha): fluffy brown hair and brown eyes, tall and built, has an eye smile, darker skin, Korean descent, deep ass voice, has a nose ring, enjoys darker colors and a more casual street clothes look, owns the company because he inherited it from his father, intelligent and very keen to others feelings, protective and good at dancing, hides his true feelings and emotions most of the time because he feels they aren't very valid, wants a tattoo but refuses to get one so he can donate blood.</p><p>Jung Seunghan (Omega): blonde hair, blue eyes (naturally brown), tan skin, short stack (5'4), very skinny, Korean-Japanese descent, loves helping others, extremely extroverted, will butt into others conversations for no reason at all, loves to surround himself with love whether it be from friends or from couples that are in love, adores his boyfriend more than life itself, goes by Seungie.</p><p>Choi Jisung (Alpha): black hair, green eyes, pale asf, 5'8, not skinny but not built either, Korean-American descent, hates not getting attention, pot-stirrer, loves drama and making up stories to get his way, can't commit to one partner, serial cheater, sadist, finds pleasure in forcing omegas to do what he wants, sadist, deep down wants a relationship that shows him what love really is, wishes he had another chance with Sunyeol.</p><p>Note: Jisung is dead in the present. Whenever he shows up, it is a flashback from Sunyeol's past. I will be sure to mention this as we go on."</p><p>Side Characters: Lino, backup dancers, judges, the press, fans, ex's of Jisung maybe, and maybe others not sure yet.</p><p>Other things to note: Fated mates DO exist, but if one of the parties is emotionally vulnerable the bond will not be obvious to either party because they are not ready for such a commitment yet. Rejecting a mate is possible and more than one mate in a lifetime is possible in the situation of rejection or a mate happens to pass away.</p><p>For the purpose of this story, one's alpha will be referenced as its own entity separate from the person. Ex: "Your alpha; your omega". It's kind of like the beast inside of someone. It'll maybe make more sense as the story goes on I hope. Lol.</p><p>**How this is going to play out**</p><p>This is not a finished story by any means so each chapter I am writing as I go. This story is completely fictional and has nothing to do with idols or anyone that is real. Please do not say "Well you used xyz's name..." it is merely a coincidence because I enjoy the names. I will be updating as much as I can as often as I can. Please keep in mind I do work a part-time job, and it is the holidays. Thank you for your understanding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just setting the scene and introducing characters to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some strong language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Tuesday afternoon at Bluebell dance studio, and just like every other day, it was bustling with people. Photographers were trying to get the latest scoop on outfit trends, fans were trying to escape the grasps of bodyguards, stylists were touching up makeup and fly away hairs, and the dancers were preparing to do another round of choreography. Through the swarm of people emerged a rather tall and stylish young man. He was calm, cool, and collected as he ensured everything was going his way.</p><p>"Good afternoon," the man said to the guards. "They aren't too much of a hassle are they?" He asked, referring to the fans.</p><p>"Not at all, sir," the bodyguards replied eagerly, wanting to impress him.</p><p>He smiled and let them be, knowing all too well it takes a lot of energy to hold back a bunch of screaming teenagers and adults. It reminded him of when he used to be a bodyguard for this exact company. His father wanted him to start off small and to work his way up, but sudden health problems dropped the role of studio manager right onto his shoulders. At first, it was a struggle not knowing what moves to make and how to make everyone happy. It eventually dawned on him that he just needed to focus on the health of his dancers and the success of the company, not everyone had to exactly be happy.</p><p>He made his way down the corridor and slid into one of the practice rooms, one that he particularly liked to focus on because they needed the most guidance.</p><p>"Ah, good afternoon Dowoon," the dancers said in unison, bowing respectively.</p><p>"Afternoon kiddos," he responded with a chuckle. "I have your sheet ready. It has all the choreos you will be doing today and who will lead with what. Is everyone here today?" Dowoon asked as he took out a pencil, just in case, there had to be adjustments.</p><p>"Well, Sunyeol hasn't shown up yet. But isn't he always late?" One of the dancers asked with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>It was true, Sunyeol was never on time. He was either incredibly early, or incredibly late. No in-between. Dowoon let out a sigh just as the door to the practice room opened.</p><p>"I'm here, don't mark me absent," said a man with purple curly hair.</p><p>"Well good afternoon to you too, Sunyeol," Dowoon remarked with a slight smirk. "Care to let me know why you're late, again?"</p><p>"I needed coffee," Sunyeol responded blankly without making eye contact.</p><p>The man then elegantly strutted to the other side of the room to place his stuff in the lockers. Everyone's eyes followed him because of how unforgiving his visuals were. He was stunning to say the least, with purple curly hair, blue eyes, kind of short, fair skin. He could be a doll. Especially when he came out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful matching purple poofy skirt and glitter crop top. He was the definition of beauty and grace, except he didn't like the attention at all.</p><p>"Can you stop staring?" he barked at the dancers whose's eyes were as large as their open mouths.</p><p>Suddenly their eyes turn away and their mouths got snatched up from the floor. Sunyeol then sinks back into that blank, colorless canvas that he always has plastered on his face. Dowoon just sighs, knowing all too well that he doesn't show any emotion unless he's angry or dancing. He shakes off the thought and goes through tell everyone the game plan for the day and to get ready for the first choreography which they had done before, but this time it was to refine small movements to make them more graceful.</p><p>Once all of the dancers were on their way and going through the motions, Dowoon took his time to analyze each of them carefully and take notes on them. Of course, his eyes were drawn to a certain purple-haired boy in the back, but he tried his best to swallow his feelings and chalk it up to he was one of the best dancers under the company. He had this natural talent about him, and it was the whole reason his dad let him join the team. His father almost didn't let him through due to his anti-social and apathetic behaviors, but one could not simply let such talent go to another rival company.</p><p>Soon the music ended and some of the dancers went to do a costume change while others came up for a drink of water. Sunyeol was one of the ones that went to do a costume change while Dowoon got flagged over by a random dancer.</p><p>"Don't think I didn't see those wandering eyes," he stated with a knowing look and a smirk. "I bet half of your notes are on him."</p><p>"Is it really that bad?" Dowoon questioned with a worried frown.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm surprised Sunyeol hasn't figured it out yet," the dancer said with a laugh. "But then again, I don't think he would figure it out if you told him upfront. That man doesn't understand feelings in the slightest."</p><p>Dowoon sat on that statement for a while after that dancer left, something about it didn't sit right. He knew deep down that Sunyeol understood feelings well, it was just he didn't express his own. Something he knew all too well.</p><p>Sunyeol on the other hand, was coming out of the changing rooms when he bumped into a random stranger.</p><p>"Ack! Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the stranger screamed out. "Ohhh!!! You're so fucking cute. I love your outfit!"</p><p>"Huh...okay," Sunyeol responded blankly as he started to walk away from the man.</p><p>"Ack wait!! My name is Seunghan, please call me Seungie," the man said smiling ear to ear as he held out his hand.</p><p>Sunyeol just looked at him and blinked a couple of times before responding with an "okay" and then continuing to walk away. Seungie followed him to the practice room where Dowoon was giving out improvements to each dancer on a post-it note.</p><p>"Hey, there you are. Thought you ran off for good this time," Dowoon joked.</p><p>"I got distracted. Blame him," Sunyeol replied with a glare towards Seungie who just bounced over towards Dowoon.</p><p>"Hiya!! I'm Seunghan, but you can call me Seungie," he said as his blonde hair flopped over his blue eyes. "Ohhh!! You're really cute too, I love your outfit. How stylish!"</p><p>Dowoon shook his hand as he replied, "Hi, I'm Dowoon. Nice to meet you, and thank you. I have to be professional."</p><p>"Well mister professional, can I have a word with you, alone?" Seungie said with a wink as Sunyeol took this as his queue to leave the room.</p><p>"Sure, let's talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just Seungie and Dowoon scheming n tingz</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this will mostly just be Seungie n Dowoon's feelings n thoughts. I'll get into Sunyeol's feelings later~ also some strong language again because Seungie has no chill.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two men made their way into a more secluded room away from the mass chaos happening in the practice rooms. Dowoon took a seat on the couch that was in the room while Seungie took a seat in one of the chairs.</p><p>"So, I met that one dancer of yours. Is he always that way?" Seungie asked meeting the older guy's gaze, feeling slightly intimidated by his very obvious status.</p><p>"Oh, Sunyeol?" Dowoon asked, only half surprised to which the other just nodded. "Yeah, he's not a people person. He's also not an emotional person at all. He's rather, how should I put it, isolated? I presume," he added with a chuckle.</p><p>Seungie sat on the statement for a bit, seeing the twinkle in the older's eyes when he spoke about Sunyeol, even if it was just for an explanation. He just slowly smiled in realization as he decided on asking.</p><p>"So, you like him don't you? That must be hella tough."</p><p>"Eh?" Dowoon looked at the younger man's devilish smile with a beet colored face. Maybe it was easy to figure out after all. "W-well, I guess you could say that."</p><p>"What are you?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Like, your rank. Stupid bitch boy."</p><p>"I'm an alpha."</p><p>There was a slight pause in the conversation, Dowoon could tell the younger was thinking, and that made him nervous. Seungie just turned to him with a puzzled look and opened his mouth.</p><p>"Okay, and what is he?" he began. "I tried figuring it out there for a second, but come to think of it his rank didn't jump out to me at all when speaking to him."</p><p>"Yeah, I have no idea," the older sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's not an alpha, but that's just intuition. I honestly have no clue what he is, what he feels, or what he's even thinking half of the time."</p><p>Seungie nodded along, knowing that this was a real issue. If there was any couple of things he liked though, it had to be drama, helping others, and being nosy. All three of those corresponded with this situation, and therefore an idea popped into his head.</p><p>"Hey Dowoon, what if I helped you figure out everything you want to know about this crush of yours?" he proposed to the attentive man sitting across from him.</p><p>"What? Really? Why?" he asked with shock written on his face.</p><p>"Uh, well consider it as I'm really fucking invested in this love story now," the younger laughed. "Plus we could hang out together and shit, it would be fun!" he added with a grin.</p><p>"And how exactly are you going to get someone who's been like this for years to open up?"</p><p>"Well, I guess you'll have to trust me on that one."</p><p>And trust was all that Dowoon had going for him right now. He just had to figure out if these feelings were mutual or one-sided, and maybe this would be his ticket into Sunyeol's heart. Seungie on the other hand, was doing a favor for the elder simply out of curiosity and boredom. It was something to occupy his mind while he was out of his apartment, and while his partner was at work. They both couldn't help to wonder how all of this was going to play out, and worry about it completely backfiring in their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>